Riverfarm
Riverfarm is a human village, located on Izril. Geography Riverfarm inhabits an area of farming land fed by a river. There is a mountain near the village. There are clay deposits around Riverfarm,Chapter 6.41 E as well as ore or mineral desposits several miles south of the village.Chapter 6.47 E The town of Filk is 32 miles away, while the town of Bells is also over 30 miles away.Chapter 3.00 E Lancrel is to the north of both Filk and Riverfarm; while Heldeim is east of Filk, but not very far away. The now destroyed village of Windrest is fourteen miles east of Riverfarm. :Note: All other named places in the map to the right were ''not pinpointed in their location, future chapters might place the towns/villages elsewhere.'' Invrisil is by far the largest city "close" to Riverfarm, lying in the northeast. :Note: Invrisil is close enough that Laken Godart could arrive there during his winter expedition from Riverfarm to Invrisil, within two days. Depending on the means of travel and the state of the snowed-in roads, a distance of 50 to 80 miles would be reasonable here. However, Invrisil is far away enough that Riverfarm is outside of Magnolia Reinhart's immediate sphere of control, which would suggest a much longer distance - maybe 120 to 180 miles. Original Village Riverfarm was a small village of around sixty souls, most of whom lived closer to each other. They inhabited an area of farming land fed by a river, hence the name Riverfarm. The people here grew crops and raised animals. They had two Blacksmiths, and a dedicated person to go and trade for them at a town, that person having the most skill at buying and selling. The people in the village lived together in large families. The children often went out to learn jobs in other towns as they grow, or manage the family business. It was rare to see a single new face in a month, let alone a group of people aside from Adventurers or Runners now and then.Chapter 3.00 E Riverfarm was rarely attacked by monsters, with the exception of Goblins, though, which are the only real nuisance for the village. When they were being sighted, the village immediately collected money from each inhabitant to raise a bounty and, then, requested for help from adventurers to dispose of them. However, it always took the adventurers a few weeks to arrive.Chapter 3.01 E Center of the Unseen Empire After an avalanche buried the old village, Laken Godart, recently arrived Earthworlder, claimed the village as a part of his Unseen Empire in order to direct the rescue efforts and save the lifes of the inhabitants. Afterwards, the newly minted Emperor launched a relief mission to buy supplies from Invrisil. For all of these efforts, the people of Riverfarm were extremely thankful and never questioned him about becoming their Ruler. Laken decided to rebuild the village at a new place, in order to more efficiently till the farming lands of the area. He had also hired two adventurer groups in Invrisil, which led to him being capable to fend off Goblin Raiders and Bandits. When other villages of the area also were attacked by goblins, their inhabitants found shelter in Riverfarm, which grew accordingly, and fast, soon becoming a veritable town of over a thousand inhabitants. After the army of the Unseen Empire, together with levies from the surrounding towns, had been defeated by the Goblin Chieftain Rags, Laken was barely rescued by Tyrion Veltras and saw himself obliged to aid him at his siege of Liscor. In his absence, Witches sought shelter in Riverfarm, and a large fire was set by a Drake Infiltrator. When Laken arrived back in the town, he officially made a deal with the Witches. He also brought Goblin prisoners in order to settle them south of Riverfarm. Inhabitants Known Inhabitants * Laken Godart (Emperor of the Unseen Empire) * Durene (his Paladin) * Prost Surehand (his Steward, a former farmer) ** Yesel (his wife) ** Chimmy (their daughter) * Wiskeria (General, First Witch to come to Riverfarm) ** Hedag (Witch, Executioner) ** Mavika (Witch) ** Eloise (Witch) ** Nanette (Witch) * Gamel (First Knight) * Beniar (Cataphract, Leader of the Darksky Riders) ** Alvais (one of the Riders) * Rie Valerund (Lady) ** Geram Redfist (her bodyguard) ** Nesor (her Mage) * Ram Shackl (Farmer) ** Other Farmers: Old Mr. Rickmeld, Miss Xathy, ... * Beycalt Newman (Supervisor) ** Other Builders and Laborers: Mr. Felp, Mr. Heycin, Mr. Horst (Carpenter from Windrest), Mr. Wellim (Builder from Tunslaven), ... * Tessia (First Engineer) ** Other Tinkerers and Engineers of the Engineer Corps: Erhart, ... * Helm (Blacksmith) * Jelov (Carver) * Beatica (former Lancrel Councilwoman) * Other positions: ** Ms Prise, Ms Baker, Ms Velmir, Ms Hecla, Ms Feya, Ms Safey (Villagers); Ms Mallie (Washerwoman); Agelica and Agathy (Mother and daughter); Calic (Painter/Artist); Gellid (Trader); Califfy (Hunter); Rehanna Salesmith (Seamstress); Nale and his wife (Villagers from Tabeilt); Sic "Siccy" (villager boy); Anabelle (villager girl); Cinney (Villager); Mr. Delgriff; Jeighya (Scout); Mr. Tharei (possible diplomat); ... Former Inhabitants Confirmed deaths: * Died in the avalanche: Till (previous head), less than 30 more * Died in the goblin attacks: Calop, Fulca, Nielfra and Thel Grasse (Hunters), ... * Died in the battle at Lancrel: Randil (Agelica's son), Iglief (Archer), Ellric Edsmund, Lamily ... * Died in the firestorm: Rodivek (former Hewlat Mayor), Califor (Witch), many more: All of those who fled on the ground; 2/3 of those who fled in the river; much lower casualties among those who went into the fields * Died at other occasions or cause of death unknown: Elmmet (Thief/former Lancrel Councilman); Inmki, Sadil Prowli (child), Grimby, (Woodsman of Windrest), Rachella, Fin, Vellima, Haskel, Aberal, Tchronson...Chapter 6.34 E Trivia References Category:Locations Category:Riverfarm Category:Izril Category:Cities Category:Unseen Empire Category:Towns